Yamaen II: Death of Freedom
by JedimasterSheelal
Summary: Jalaen lives! Running to Rubble for help against a fervent assassin, Jalaen and Rubble go home to Kalee. But how will Jalaen explain that she's engaged and pregnant? And are the Kaleesh truly safe? R&R.
1. She's ALIVE?

Kiel Da, the Supreme Chancellor, got ready for bed. It had been an entire month since Jalaen had entered immortality. Rubble, apprenticed to her sister, Shaak Ti, had imparted the information that Jalaen had been assassinated by Zam Wessel. And not only that, but Wessel had been paid by the TechnoUnion.

Not surprising. Jalaen had learned that the TechnoUnion had been building huge factories to make an army. Jalaen had gone, laying waste to many of these factories. She had become a threat to most of the Separatist council.

A cold draft circulated through the room. _Maybe Radame left his door open_, Kiel thought. The Chagrian preferred his room to be a cool temperature.

Kiel walked over to Radame's room, but his door was shut. What could be causing this draft? Kiel pulled her silk robe closer around her. Sensing eyes watching her, she spun around to gaze into the reptilian eyes of a masked figure, cloaked and hooded.

Kiel pulled out a small blaster. "I am Supreme Chancellor Kiel Da of the Galactic Republic. I will kill any intruder. Reveal yourself now," Kiel growled at the intruder, gun level to the tall alien's head.

The figure looked amused, then pulled back the cloth that hid his face.

Kiel gasped. It was a face that was very familiar, one she had seen so many times. Looking at the alien's left hand, Kiel noted that it was wrapped in blue fabric. Beads of every color decorated the braids in the thick, black hair that cascaded from the intruder's head. Her cape was decorated with a lone, red stripe. A very noticeable scar was located underneath the figure's right eye. Proud, golden eyes locked with Kiel's.

"Jalaen!" Kiel exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!"


	2. Alive Explained

"How did you survive?! They showed images of your dead body on the HoloNet! Your murder was big news!" Kiel exclaimed.

"The person shot down was my close partner," Jalaen said. "She was my decoy in tight situations.. I'm still mourning her death."

"Forget her!" Kiel roared. "Your parents have been mourning for a month now. Ronderu almost tried to commit suicide. And you just decide to turn up at my door ten 'o clock at night, and claim that you're alive. For all I know, I might just be hallucinating or seeing a ghost."

Jalaen slammed her fist on a table. "Kiel, my old friend," Jalaen said, "I've had five attempts on my life since my 'death'. I'm here to ask for help."

Kiel scowled. "Jalaen, you must tell your parents that you're not dead," She replied. "I suggest you go home to Kalee."

"This is what I was afraid of," Jalaen sighed. "I thought that you would be happy to find me alive again. But no. Being the Chancellor has really gone to your head, Kiel."

Kiel glued her eyes to the floor. "Jalaen, please," she pleaded. "I'll take you to the Temple, then."

The blue Chagrian was illuminated by the moonlight. "Miss Jalaen…you're alive!" Radame said in disbelief. "The commotion awoke me, but I'd never thought that you were here, after all the news on the HoloNet."

"Radame, get the speeder ready," Kiel commanded. "We have to get Jalaen to the Temple."


	3. Engaged

"How did you live?" Kiel asked as Jalaen flew insanely fast through the sky lanes.

"My decoy was killed, but I wasn't even at the battle site," Jalaen replied. "I was courting my fiancée."

"You're getting married?" Kiel asked, eyes wide.

Jalaen nodded. "Rojien phi Kyrir's his name. We fell in love on Belderone. He is a freed slave," Jalaen explained. "He has three other wives, but they weren't separated. They're decent women, but I definitely have the upper hand."

"How?" Kiel asked.

"I'm the free one, and the one who gave them freedom. I'm also a general, and a demigod, Spiritual Leader of Kalee," Jalaen answered. "Even though I'm the youngest."

"I'm happy for you," Kiel said happily, then she screamed as Jalaen nearly hit a much larger transport. "You nearly got us killed!" Kiel cried indignantly.

"So you haven't changed much," Jalaen mused. "You're still Senator Kiel Da."

Kiel looked behind at the transport. "Who taught you to fly this crazily?"

"Rojien," Jalaen said simply. Then she changed the subject. "How's Rubble? Has he been apprenticed?"

"Yes, he's Shaak Ti's new padawan. He also broke the rules and joined three masters, including Shaakie, on a mission to Mon Calamari."

"Why'd he do that?" Jalaen asked.

"So he could stay in the Order. He was supposed to become part of the Medical Corps," Kiel responded. "His plan worked. He also has two very close friends: a Nautolan and a Mandolorian."

Jalaen smiled. "And they are whose padawans?"

"Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura, respectively," Kiel replied. "Rubble, and his pals, Rik and Sabri, came to my office not too long ago."

"Did he use the orange crystals that I found?" Jalaen inquired.

"Yes, Rubble did," Kiel responded. "Here's the Temple," Kiel pointed to the large building with spires.

"Isn't it late?" Kiel asked as Jalaen masked her face again.

"For you, yes," Jalaen replied. "For me, no."


	4. The Element of Surprise

Jalaen was stealthy in sneaking into the Temple. But finding Rubble in the labyrinth of hallways was a much more difficult task. Trying to sense his presence, she snuck down the right corridors until she came to a blue door. Forcing open the door, she flipped on the lights.

"Shaakie, it's only twelve!!!" Rubble yelled.

Jalaen undid her mask. "Rubble, it's me. Jalaen."

Rubble looked up; he rubbed his eyes a few times. "Jalaen…what sick imposter?!" Rubble flew out of bed, lightsaber ignited.

Jalaen pulled out her turquoise saber and quickly engaged Rubble. What was something that no one could impersonate…?

Her left hand.

Jalaen kicked Rubble away and quickly unwrapped her hand. "See, Rubble, it really is Jalaen!"

Rubble paused. "It can't be…please, you can't be Jalaen," Rubble said. "Please, this masquerade is over."

"It's me, Rubble," Jalaen whispered.

Rubble bowed his head, and embraced the Kaleesh. Feeling her strong, hardened hug assured Rubble that 'Jalaen' truly was who she claimed to be.

Vex charged out and started pulling at Jalaen's cape. She recoiled; Rubble pulled Vex away. "It's just my pet runt nexu," Rubble explained hastily.

A pure Mandalorian and a Nautolan ran out of the adjacent rooms after hearing Rubble's exclaimations. "Rubble, what the Force is this?" the Mandalorian asked.

"This is my cousin, Jalaen lai Sheelal," Rubble introduced the General.

"I thought she was dead!" the two padawans exclaimed in unison.

"Fortunately, no," Jalaen smiled. "May I inquire as to who you are?"

"Sabri Andul," the Mandalorian said simply.

"Rik Illoth." The Nautolan grinned.

Jalaen turned to Rubble. "My life is in danger. We need to get to Kalee."

Rubble nodded. "Stay here for the night," He whispered as they walked back into Rubble's room. "I'm worried about you. How did you survive? What's happened within the last few months?"

Jalaen smiled. "You're still as inquisitive. I've missed you, cousin."

Rubble flashed a mean glare. "Tell me. There's something plaguing you."

Jalaen sighed. "There's no keeping anything away from you, I see," she began. "About a year ago, I was on Belderone. There were about a thousand Kaleesh slaves there. Of course, their government believed that I was a liar who would impugn the honor of the system."

"That's right!" Rubble exclaimed. "Shaakie lead the Jedi team that would help you!"

"Indeed. But we managed to free only a little more than five hundred slaves. And among them was a Kaleesh and his three wives."

"And?"

"His name was Rojien phi Kyrir. He's a decent man. Charitable, loving, and true to his word. We started to fall in love. He took me for drinks at the capital-- that's how we met. The stars, the bright moon; Belderone is so romantic."

"So what does this have to do with the fact that you were 'dead' a month ago?"

"Rojien joined me on my travels," Jalaen continued. "I never went home to Kalee within that period. I probably should have. But still, when we went to Oressus, he went with me."

"Why?"

"Because when we stepped onto the surface, the first thing he did was get on his knees and propose," Jalaen smiled at the memory. "But the day when my decoy was caught in the enemy fire, I was at the med center."

Rubble furrowed his dark brows. "Why were you at the med center?" he said, trying to remain calm, but there was an undertone of worry in his voice.

"Because," Jalaen scooted right next to Rubble, "I'm pregnant. With Rojien's child."


	5. More Surprises

Rubble sat there, shocked, his mouth gaping open. "And you're not even married? You are going to be in so much trouble!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Jalaen said. "This is so complicated."

"I'd say it is," Rubble growled, impersonating Qymaen. "Jalaen, you shall be stripped of your General's title. A noble warrior does not gallivant around with strangers she doesn't know very well and become pregnant with their children. You have cast shame on the Sheelal clan. Your supposed death has already sent us over the edge, and now this."

Jalaen bowed her head. "You are correct, Rubble. That's exactly it."

Rubble narrowed in on Jalaen. She had admitted everything, yet she still seemed to be hiding something. "Jalaen. Truly, you do need to come out into the open. Tell me everything."

Jalaen shook her head. "Rubble, stop asking questions," she spat. "Now, the Temple will harbor me until I can go home, to be safe. Until then, you'll have to save your questions." Jalaen lied down on the floor.

"Okay," Rubble snorted. He switched off the light.

000

"Hailen, first a pet, now an actual person. This is unacceptable." Mace Windu glared at Jalaen.

"Excuse me, but I am General Jalaen lai Sheelal. I came here looking for shelter." Jalaen stepped forward before the Council.

"Yet you burst in at midnight," Mace Windu pointed out. "If I would have stumbled upon you, I would have mistook you for a Sith intruder and killed you on the spot."

"I wish to be accompanied back to Kalee, with a Jedi for protection," Jalaen stated bluntly. "I've had too many attempts on my life since my supposed death. I would like the security of two people that I really know."

"Hailen and Shaak Ti, you want," Yoda countered. \"Let them go, we may. Decide on this, we must."

"You are dismissed," Mace Windu said, waving his hand as if to shoo the Kaleesh away.

Shaak Ti was waiting out in the hall. "So they didn't let us go," she muttered when she saw the cousins walk out of the council chambers. Jalaen hadn't explained much, just that she had dodged the cross-fire that killed the decoy. But seeing Jalaen, with her lig swords and lightsaber assured Shaak Ti. "Jalaen, you're alive!" Shaak Ti smiled uneasily. "Would you like to spend some time sparring off in the arena? The Temple just got it redone."

"I don't think sparring would be the best idea," Rubble interjected quickly. "Jalaen's not feeling all that well."

Jalaen flashed Rubble an angry look. "I'm fine, Yamaen," She spat. "I can spar off with Shaakie, just as long as she's not too harsh."

Shaak Ti looked at Jalaen suspiciously. "What is going on, Jalaen?"

Jalaen shook her head. "It's nothing," she said. "And now that I think about it, I really don't want to spar with you, Shaakie. I'm off."

The Togruta looked at Rubble. "What is wrong with her?"

Rubble pulled Shaak Ti into an alcove in the corridor. "Jalaen's pregnant," He revealed. "She's also engaged to a man named Rojien phi Kyrir, the supposed father."

Shaak Ti was genuinely shocked. "Jalaen? No," Shaak Ti muttered. "I can't believe it. How far along is she?"

"Five months," Rubble replied. "I have a feeling that she's been hiding the fact for a while."

Shaak Ti nodded. "Jalaen better take care of herself."

000

Rubble paced his room. He hadn't seen Jalaen since she had stormed out that morning. It was almost lights-out and Jalaen still hadn't shown up.

There was a knock on his door. "Yes, Shaakie?" Rubble called.

"It's Jal," Shaak Ti said worriedly. "She's out cold."

Rubble opened the door to see his mentor, Jalaen flopping limply in her arms. "She reeks of alcohol. My guess is that she's gone and gotten drunk until she passed out. She was on the Temple steps."

Rubble watched as Shaak Ti placed Jalaen on the couch. "This isn't good," Rubble sat next to his master, "This will affect the baby, won't it?"

"Yes," Shaak Ti agreed. "Did she mention anything about alcohol? Because I suspect that she's done this more than once. Quite frequently, actually."


	6. Warnings

Jalaen awoke with one of the greatest headaches she had ever experienced. Her bionic hand groped for the bottle of alcohol that wasn't there. "Rubble!" She yelled. The sound of her voice was making her head feel like it was being split in two.

"Here," Rubble muttered; he was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Where is my whiskey?" Jalaen asked grumpily.

"I dumped it down the sink," Rubble said matter-of-factly. "I'm not letting you drink while you're pregnant."

Jalaen felt like smashing her cousin's head into the wall. Instead, she covered her head with the pillows and began searching her utility belt for her painkillers she had bought illegally. "Shut up, Yamaen. The last thing I need is your sympathy."

Rubble shook his head. Was Jalaen depressed? This newfound depression wouldn't help Jalaen get through her pregnancy. She had clearly drunk herself to the point she would pass out—intentionally—several times.

Rubble walked briskly back out to the hall, to meet Shaak Ti. "Is Jal awake?" the Togruta inquired, almost worriedly.

"Yes," Rubble said sadly. "But I think Jal's heading down a very dangerous road. We have to get her off the alcohol addiction. It'll only get worse."

"I agree." Shaak Ti nodded. "The Council will let us escort Jalaen back to Kalee, and until you've found this assassin, we won't let her out of our sight."

Rubble sensed Rik and Sabri sneaking behind him. He spun around. "Hello there," he smiled. "Nice try."

Rik grinned. "How's you cousin?" he questioned. "Is she okay?"

"Yes and no." Rubble's smile quickly turned to a frown.

Sabri looked very concerned. "Rubble, calm down," she reassured the Kaleesh. "Remember that we'll come to your aid."

Rubble was grateful for his friends. "Thank you, Rik, Sabri."

Jalaen entered the hall after donning fresh clothing. She was tired-looking and bedraggled, and it was obvious that she was not feeling well. "Hello, Illoth and Andul," Jalaen smiled. "Rubble, your nexu is being more than a little annoying," Jalaen tugged on her cape to reveal Vex holding on with his teeth.

"Jal, be nice to Vex." Rubble picked up the tawny creature. "He wants to protect me."

"That much is obvious." Jalaen smoothed out her braided hair. "When do we leave for Kalee?"

"Tomorrow," Rubble replied. "Just be ready to go. But have you told Kiel?"

"I haven't," Jalaen responded. "I'll go and pay her a visit."

Rubble followed her with his eyes as she walked down the corridor and into the speeder lot. _Abesmi, Dreamer and Incubus, let nothing happen to her._

000

Kiel sat in her office, waiting for the afternoon cup of tea. Someone had rung the doorbell. "Who is it?" Kiel inquired. If it was some politician, Kiel did not what to be bothered. She was still too stunned by the fact that Jalaen was alive.

"It's Jalaen," the outsider called.

_Jalaen! Splendid!_ Kiel thought excitedly. There wasn't much more that would make Kiel happier than seeing Jalaen. "Come in!" Kiel exclaimed.

"Well, hello there, stranger," Jalaen sat on the sofa opposing Kiel. "Last I heard, the senate supports your leadership so much that they amended the constitution. I'd never thought I'd live to see that."

Kiel smiled bashfully. "So, you support me too," Kiel replied. "How as your life been since you first met Rojien? I bet things are going quite fine."

Jalaen's eyes dropped to the floor. "No, nothing has gone right, Kiel," the Kaleesh said.

"Tell me," Kiel begged, and took her cup of tea. "Radame, another for Jal,."

"Of course," Radame bustled off to the kitchen.

Jalaen relaxed, back in her old home. "Things at home aren't going so well," Jalaen admitted. "I feel so embarrassed about this whole affair, but..."

"Tell me," Kiel's voice grew deathly low.

"I'm with child. Five months into my pregnancy," Jalaen finally said.

Kiel's eyes widened. "Is it Rojien's child?" she asked quickly.

Jalaen's eyes flashed angrily. "Yes."

"And anything else juicy happening in your life?" Kiel asked, hoping to get on a lighter topic.

Jalaen stood. If she had wanted to gossip with Kiel, she would have stayed. What Jalaen wanted was guidance. "This conversation can serve no more purpose. Goodbye."


	7. To Kalee

Rubble played Sabacc with Shaak Ti while Jalaen busily worked the controls to come out of hyperspace and into Kalee's atmosphere. "I've got twenty three," Shaak Ti said after a while.

"Abesmi, why do you always win?" Rubble grumbled, and threw his cards into the neutral space.

"Someone's a sore loser," Shaak Ti muttered as Rubble entered the cockpit.

Rubble smiled to see Jalaen looking occupied. Two days before they left, Jalaen had gotten drunk to the point she had passed out. Again.

"Rubble, how did the game of Sabacc go?" Jalaen asked.

"Terrible," Rubble sighed. "I'm not any good at it."

"Oh, be glad you're not playing me. I haven't lost a game of Sabacc for a long time," Jalaen countered. She took a moment to take one hand off the controls and rub her temples. "Going on six months," she groaned. "How in Abesmi's name to I break this news to my parents?"

"Tell them you're married already," Rubble replied, one hand on Jalaen's shoulder. "Then it would be totally plausible that you'd be with child. And where is Rojien?"

"He went back to Kalee," Jalaen replied. "I'm meeting him before I confront my parents."

Rubble nodded. "So what should Shaakie and I do?"

"I'm landing pretty far from my village, closer to Rojien's home," Jalaen instructed. "Just don't tell Qymaen and Ronderu about me, okay?"

Rubble nodded, though his eyes showed concern. "Understood, Jal," He kissed her cheek. "Stay alive, cousin."

000

Rojien was tall and lanky Kaleesh, with thick dark brown hair that was surprisingly short, and a handsome face with high cheekbones and thick brown eyebrows. He, along with his three wives, Quijana, Fujian, and Kalian, lived on the south end of the Kunbal jungle, far from the Jenuwaa. Rojien anxiously awaited Jalaen's arrival. He was concerned for her safety. She had been through to many attempts on her life for him to be comfortable. And Rojien had lost all his children when they were enslaved, and he wanted nothing to happen to this child.

"There she is," Rojien heard Kalian say with contempt.

Rojien turned to see Jalaen striding towards him, "Jal!" he exclaimed, and ran toward her. "You're alive. I was afraid I would never see you again."

Jalaen smiled, proudly. "You followed my instructions." She wrapped her arms around Rojien and kissed him. "I love you, Rojien," she tucked a bit of his brown hair behind his ear.

Rojien smiled. "I'm glad to see you alive and well. Have you told your parents, though?"

Jalaen shook her head. "We'll be off to see then in just a moment. I really wanted to know that you were safe," she murmured softly.

Rojien grinned broadly. "Then I suggest we go meet the parents."


	8. Qy and Ronnie React

Qymaen scrutinized his daughter after she had arrived. He hadn't seen much of her for the last thirteen years. She now bore a check-mark shaped scar underneath her right eye, proof of some scuffle she must have endured. Her hair was much longer now, almost to her lower back. And it wasn't braided traditionally. Only Ronderu, who stood next to him, could fix that.

Jalaen stood next to a man Qymaen did not know. For some reason, Qymaen felt apprehensive. This brawny Kaleesh was more than a bodyguard. His gut told him that Jalaen and this mystery man were closer than just commander and protector. Much closer.

Jalaen broke the awkward silence. "Mother, Father, meet Rojien phi Kyrir, my fiancé."

Qymaen's stomach lurched. "Jalaen, you can't be serious." He scanned Rojien.

Ronderu, however, didn't seem very surprised. "And how did you meet?" she asked softly.

"On Belderone," Jalaen explained, keeping her cool. "He is a former slave."

Rubble noted that Rojien wasn't happy about the fact that Jalaen was stealing the words from his mouth. He studied Jalaen. She seemed nervous underneath her calm and composed shell.

Rojien nodded. "Jalaen and I are very happy together. We've gone through many perils. I love her."

Jalaen smiled. "May I talk with Mother?" she asked Qymaen politely.

Ronderu and Qymaen exchanged worried glances. "Yes, Jalaen," She said coolly. "I'm glad you want to talk to me."

Rubble's eyes followed his aunt and his cousin carefully. He then turned to Qymaen. "So, how are you?"

Qymaen jumped. "Rubble!" he exclaimed. "I hadn't noticed you were here. I'm doing…okay. So you're now a Jedi apprentice."

"Indeed. I'm apprenticed to Shaakie," Rubble stated proudly. "How have things been on Kalee?"

"Wonderful. The weather's been perfect. We've gotten plenty of rain,"! Qymaen replied. "But I'm relieved to see Jal alive. I had a very hard time believing she was dead."

"Oh god, she gave me such a fright. She snuck into my dorm at midnight." Rubble began to laugh.

Qymaen was clearly cheered. "That would be Jal."

Shaak Ti finally appeared from the _Vengeance_. "Hello, Qymaen. It's been so long since I've been to Kalee."

Rubble scanned his mentor. She had spent the last hour wrapping herself with Jalaen's bandages. Rubble shook his head. "Shaakie, that looks ridiculous," He tried to suppress a laugh.

000

Later that night, Rubble was subtly eavesdropping on Ronderu and Qymaen. He wanted to warn Jalaen on how to play her cards with her family. This was tender ground.

"Qymaen, Jal is pregnant. Six months," Ronderu whispered.

"Why doesn't she tell us this!" Qymaen exclaimed, also in a whisper, anger in his voice.

"Qy, she's her own person. Shush you," Ronderu replied. "Stop acting like she's sixteen. She's twenty-six."

Qymaen's silhouette shook its head. "She's my daughter, and yours too. You ought to be concerned."

"Sheelal," Ronderu snapped, "Grow up. You're still acting like the Kaleesh I knew during the Huk War."

Rubble felt anger simmering in Qymaen. What Ronderu had said was a hard insult. He waited with baited breath to see how Qymaen would react.

Instead of blowing up, Qymaen sat on Jalaen's bed, gazing at his child. "You're right. I'll give her leeway. I remember you far too well." Qymaen smiled.

Ronderu sat next to her husband. "I'm glad."


	9. Returning

Rubble awoke the next morning to the sound of a downpour. He was surprised; it almost never rained in this part of the Kunbal. Rubble turned to see that Jalaen's bed was empty, and it wasn't even light out. Silently, he snuck outside, covering himself with his cloak. He looked around the uninhabited village. Jalaen wasn't in sight. Where could she have gone?

Quickly, Rubble tried to scan the nearby area. No Jalaen. _I've got to try harder! _Rubble thought desperately. _Jalaen, where are you?_

His question was answered quickly. _Wet, cold, drowned in tears. _

Rubble looked in the direction of the sea. It couldn't be more than three miles away. He quickly set off in that direction.

000

When Rubble finally made it to the soft, white sand of the beach, he saw one lone, desolate figure, wrapped in a cloak with a lone red stripe. Her shoulders heaved, and Jalaen was clearly crying. As if the sky's tears weren't enough. Rubble walked slowly up to her bent-over form, the frigid waters lapping at her feet. She had clearly been sitting there for a long time. Jalaen's clothes were soaked, and her hair hung limply, it was so wet. "Jalaen, what is wrong? Tell me."

Jalaen's bloodshot eyes locked with Rubble's. "You know what is wrong, Hailen. As well as I do."

Rubble nodded. "Hold on, Jalaen. Qymaen and Ronderu aren't angry. Ronderu will help you, and you know it."

Jalaen winced. Rubble scanned her features. His cousin looked pinched, tired, a shadow of herself. She looked ill.

Jalaen was beginning to swoon. Rubble looked at her, concerned. Then he noticed the empty bottles of what looked to be very potent wine. "What are you doing to yourself?" Rubble said worriedly when Jalaen collapsed in his arms.

A blaster was placed against his head, "I have waited for this moment," a deathly cold voice said in Rubble's ear. "Hailen kei Yamaen, and Jalaen lai Sheelal, now I have you both, one too drunk to notice, and the other too stupid to care!"

Jalaen opened one eye, somewhat awakened by this stranger's cruel laughter. She felt sick; not only because of the alcohol but that this person had found her once again.

"What a lucky find indeed! First I capture Sheelal's miserable parents and husband, now my boss will be more pleased." She seemed undecided on who to kill first. "However, I will not disobey. My boss no longer wants you dead. To be granted a warrior's greatest wish would defeat General Sheelal's noble cause, nay, you two, along with your friends, will be property of Wat Tambor! Yet I thought that I had already killed the General. I must admit that's a surprise."

Rubble followed Jalaen's eyes up, scanning the Clawdite, who had removed the blaster. "Zam Wesell," Jalaen's smile was grim. "I survived."


	10. Captured!

Rubble and Jalaen were marched to a secluded part of the Kunbal, their hands were tied behind their backs, cruelly tight. Jalaen was having a hard time walking straight. Rubble tried to support her.

Soon, the two Kaleesh were blindfolded. Jalaen tripped over her feet and fell to the earth. Rubble tried to get her back up on her feet. _Jalaen, we can make it a little further. Wherever we're heading can't be too far._

Wesell was pushing the captives very hard. "Give her a moment, for pity's sake!" Rubble cried. Jalaen was in worsening shape.

Once Jalaen got to her feet, Zam Wesell continued to be harsh. Jalaen tripped and fell several times more. By the time they reached the clearing, they were allowed to see the surroundings. Qymaen was there, holding a shaking Ronderu. Rojien brightened up significantly when he saw Jalaen, yet the hope left his eyes when he realized she wasn't there.

"We're waiting for the ship," Wesell stated, trying to be cordial, yet sounding phony.

Rubble tended to Jalaen's many cuts and scrapes. She was barely conscious.

Ronderu went to her daughter. "What's wrong with Jal? She looks ill," she said worriedly.

Rubble felt too sick to even tell Ronderu. Jalaen was beginning to regain consciousness. "Mother, Rubble?" she croaked. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Jal. I'm here," Ronderu cooed. "You'll catch cold.". She undid Jalaen's soaked cloak and beckoned for Qymaen. "Can I borrow your cloak, Qymaen?"

Qymaen wordlessly gave his general's cloak to Ronderu.

Rubble felt useless, and he sat separate from the others. He noticed Rojien was not bothered as much as Qymaen and Ronderu were by the fact that they were slaves. Jalaen was now sitting up; she looked better. Every Kaleesh, however, looked drab.

Finally, Wesell spoke. "The ship's only a few minutes from arriving. We'll walk the rest of the way." This time, she didn't even bind the Kaleesh's hands. They were too weak to protest.

000

Rubble was sitting by Jalaen when he felt the ship lurch into hyperspace. "I can't believe it," Jalaen said quietly. "How did she find us? And after all theses years, I never imagined I'd be taken as a slave."

Rubble slung one arm over Jalaen's shoulder. "We'll find a way to free ourselves. Trust me."

_Shaakie won't know what's happened to me, _Rubble thought fearfully. Maybe he could try to connect with her. _Shaakie! I'm here. It's Rubble. Go to Coruscant! Get help. We're going to Skako; get Sabri, Rik, and their masters. And Vex._

Rubble felt one tear trickle down his cheek when he remembered the last person. His little runt nexu. He missed his pet; especially right now, when he need to support someone without support for him.

Finally, Ronderu spoke. "How will we get out of this mess?"

Everyone looked to Jalaen. She thought for a moment. "We play their game for a while. Wat Tambor expects us to rebel against his authority. So we go with that. We'll behave. Then we'll create our rebellion under wraps, and spring the trap when they least expect."

Rubble nodded. "I like the idea."

Qymaen nodded. "Good thought, Jal. I wouldn't be able to pull something off that quickly."


	11. Wat Tambor

Three days later, the Kaleesh arrived on rainy Skako. The weather was in stark contrast to the Kaleesh's apparent attitudes: sunny and enthusiastic. Wesell stared at the captives as if they weren't from the known galaxy.

For once in the last week, Jalaen looked healthy and vibrant. It pleased Rubble to see such a change in her.

The group of five was marched into the palace, the residence of Wat Tambor. _This Skakoan must have gotten very rich off his franchise,_ Rubble observed.

They were led into rather lavish quarters (at least for slaves). "Wat Tambor, head of the estate wishes you welcome," the Skakoan escort said coldly. "Jalaen lai Sheelal and Hailen kei Yamaen are expected for dinner in an hour. Tambor requests that the said Kaleesh tidy themselves and be at the main dinner hall, and that you dress formally. There are decent clothes in the closet on the right. I'll come by and escort you there."

Ronderu and Qymaen exchanged confused glances. "We're not here as slaves, apparently. More like guests."

"But why?" Rubble asked.

"They want us to release information about something, or they want us to condone their franchise," Rojien replied. "He's trying to butter us up."

For some reason, the image of a Kaleesh being cooked over a blazing fire imprinted itself in Rubble's mind. A feeling of foreboding pervaded here. "Their motives will likely be revealed at dinner," he replied. "But Jal and I best get cleaned up." Rubble found a nice pair of trousers and a blue tunic to wear. Finding some boot polish, he polished his boots.

When he came out from the bathroom, Jalaen was still looking inside the closet, dumbfounded. "None of these frocks will fit!" She laughed.

Ronderu shook her head and found a frock that would fit Jalaen's fuller frame perfectly. "Here, Jal. Wear this; even if it's going to be a little big. Though not in the stomach, I'm afraid."

Jalaen stuck out her tongue childishly. "Fine, Mother." Jalaen sighed. Her chest would never support a dress like this. And it was too long. When Jalaen was dressed and ready, she had six inches of fabric pinned in the back and the dress' hem covered her feet.

"Maybe heels too!" Qymaen teased.

Their escort was waiting outside. She lead them through a maze of halls until they found the main dining hall. Above the door was a plaque that stated this room was "Dining A". _Imaginative title,_ Rubble thought.

At the end of the table sat Wat Tambor, sipping wine from a goblet. "Hello, Ms. Sheelal and Master Yamaen. I've been expecting you. Welcome to Skako."

Jalaen nodded politely, and sat on the left of Tambor. "Thank you for the hospitality. It's much appreciated."

Rubble was shocked at Jalaen's cordiality. _Play to their vanity_, Rubble reminded himself. "Skako is a very beautiful planet. We're grateful that you're having us as company."

"Indeed," Tambor replied. "Although I hear your home planet of Kalee is a beautiful place as well." He snapped his fingers, and a servant opened a bottle of wine, even though one was already open on the table. The servant quickly poured Rubble a glass of wine, but avoided Jalaen.

Jalaen ignored it and poured her own glass. She sipped at it, watching Tambor's every movement.

Dinner proceeded without any abnormalities; the food was excellent and Jalaen hadn't enjoyed a good meal in a while. Small talk reigned over the conversation. Jalaen asked Tambor about Skako; and Tambor questioned her about Kalee. The feigned courtesy was beginning to weary Jalaen.

Suddenly, Rubble crashed to the marble floor. His eyes were rolled back in their sockets. Jalaen ran to her cousin's side. "Hailen… Hailen!" Jalaen shouted as the Kaleesh began to yelp in pain.

_No… no!_ Jalaen's mind screamed. _He's having a seizure!_


End file.
